


You Had Me on The Ropes

by Redandblack2002



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, Captain America kink, Do not post on another site, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: When Chris suggests some rearranging, a ladder leads to more enjoyable things
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Had Me on The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a previously posted work. I have no excuses for this, it's pure filth.

Stacey can’t move. Chris has her tied to the ladder that they had planned to use to get his Shield off the wall. She had moved a ladder from the garage to the wall but before she had a chance to get out of the way, Chris had grabbed her hands and started kissing on her neck. She leaned her head back and murmured the fateful words, “I love when we play like this,” and before she could blink he had the rope out. She should have known.

Stacey is a huge fan. He didn’t know when they started dating but he loved playing into her Captain America fantasies. He loved buying her all sorts of Cap clothes, knowing she was wearing him everywhere. But what really gets him, is when she has him on her pussy and ass. And today was one of those days. 

She has on his dark blue shield shirt from his Rolling Stone photoshoot and a regular pair of white panties with shields all over them. His shirt fits her like a nightshirt, she’s only 5’ 3”. He knows that when he's gone she wears his shirts more than she wears her own. That only makes him hotter.

Seeing her right now, with his shield in the background and her wearing it on her ass, he couldn’t resist. He reached over and grabbed the bondage rope they used and slipped it in his back pocket. At the first opportunity he had, he tied her to that ladder. 

“Chrissss,” she whines. 

“Shh. You know you love it. You know you  _ want _ it. Tell me now if you don’t,” Chris tells her. He’s more than willing to stop if she wants. 

Stacey’s response is to rub her ass up against his crotch. 

“That’s it Babe, show me what you want,” Chris says. He wraps one arm around her, his hand above her panties, under the shirt. His other hand is gently holding her face, so he can turn her face to the side. He leans down, close to her lips, as his fingers slip into her panties, as he rubs his cock into her ass, “You want your Captain to make you feel good dontcha?”

All Stacey can do is moan. Chris slides his long fingers lower into her panties and when he touches her clit she can't help but jerk. She's already so turned on. Every time he does this, plays into her love for his role it excites her so much. It brings out the Dominant in him and she's all for that. 

Chris then slips a finger in her pussy, leaving his hand to rub over her clit. 

“Oh what's this,” he whispers in her ear. “Before I rescue you I need to ravish you? Is that it? You're so wet for me.” 

All she can say is “Please.”

“That's a good girl.” 

Chris thrusts his hips into her ass again and adds another finger into her pussy. He wants to make her come at least once before he fucks her. He brings his fingers out, rubbing her wetness over her clit and easing them back into her. He's teasing her breasts and kissing her neck everywhere he can reach. Stacey is moving her hips as best she can and he can tell she's trying not to jerk her hands. 

But her breathing is quickening and her moans are getting louder. He knows she's not going to last longer and he speeds his hand up. 

“What do you want Babe? Come on tell me,” he tells her. 

“Please, Chris. I need it. Please. I want to. Please,” she begs. 

“No Babe. You need to tell me exactly what you want. What do you need,” he tells her again. 

“Please Chris. Please I need to cum. Please.” She's practically in tears, he can hear it in her voice. 

“There's my good girl. Go on. Cum for me,” he replies. 

As soon as she hears Chris say “go on” Stacey cums with a long moan. She slumps against Chris’ back and closes her eyes. She still feels a fire burning in her. She knows this is just the beginning and she uses the next few moments to try and catch her breath. 

Chris’ fingers are so wet. He slides his fingers out and puts one in his mouth. He moans loudly, next to Stacey’s ear. “Mmm baby, you always taste so good.”

He steps away from her and quickly takes his jeans off. Thank god he hadn't been wearing any underwear today. One less thing in his way. Now for his girl. 

He kneels on the floor and runs his hands up her legs. She lets a moan out but he doesn't speed up. When he gets to the top of her panties, he kisses her on her spine just above the waistband. Slowly pulling them down he places random kisses on her legs and hips. 

“He's such a tease,” Stacey thinks. She wiggles her hips and legs, trying to get him to move faster but he takes his sweet ass time. She knows he can rip her panties off, he's done it before, but he's doing his own thing. 

“Chris. Please. I need you. In me. Somewhere. Anywhere. Please,” she's begging again. 

“Shhh. Just be patient. I've gotcha,” he tells her. 

When she’s finally out of her panties, she feels him spread her asscheeks apart and oh hell no, he isn’t. He does. Her legs begin to tremble as she feels his beard come in contact with her skin and he presses his tongue to her brown rose. Moving his tongue around, she feels herself getting wetter again. She knows what’s coming. And she can’t wait. 

“More, Chris, please,” she says.”

Chris answers by pushing his tongue into her ass. And she groans.

Stacey feels like he has his tongue in her ass for hours, but she knows that isn’t true. She’s so wet she can feel herself dripping down her leg but Chris is perfectly content it seems, to stay right where he is. If he hadn't tied her hands, she’d definitely be turning around and climbing on him but he made that impossible. Words are pouring from her mouth but she has no idea at this point what she’s saying. She only knows she wants more, she wants him to fuck her.

Chris finally reaches back into his jeans and pulls the packet of lube out of one of the pockets. He rips it open and puts some on his fingers. He leans back in and kisses each of her cheeks. “You ready, Babe?” he asks her, as he places his finger against her hole, softly rubbing it. “Mmhmm,” she answers, pushing her ass back more.

“Relax for me,” he tells her, pressing his finger in, kissing her neck. He slowly fucks his finger in and out for a bit, then adds another one. He needs to get her stretched out for his cock. He can’t hurt her, he needs to be careful when they do this. After a few more minutes he adds another finger. He continues to fuck her ass with his fingers for a while until he feels she is ready to take him. 

He slides his fingers out and wipes them on the back of the shirt she’s wearing. He grabs the lube packet again and squeezes more out and coats his cock with it. He gives himself a few good strokes and then lines himself up to her ass.

“Relax babe, I’m gonna make you feel so good. You ready for it,” he murmurs into her ear.

“Oh yes, please fuck me now. I can’t wait anymore Chris,” she replies.

“I'm gonna take such good care of you,” he says as he slowly pushes into her ass. He moves slowly, fucking in and out her, going deeper and deeper each time, until he’s balls deep into her. He gives her a minute and when she wiggles her ass, he pulls out and slams back into her. 

Chris reaches around and starts playing with her clit again. Her ass is so tight, feels so good. He wants to make it last but her ass is always so tight, he can’t help but blow his load so quick. He rubs harder on her clit because he’s not gonna last much longer and he wants to make it so good for her.

“I’m gonna come babe, I’m gonna fill your ass with my cum. You want people to know that you're mine. That you belong to Cap, dontcha,” he says.

“Yes, yes I do, oh my god, please, Chris,” she screams out.

He thrusts once, twice, a third time and stills. Their orgasms timed almost perfectly, just like he wants it. He rests his head on her back, her head resting on one of the steps of the ladder, as they get their breathing under control. 

“You know I love you,” he tells her as he carefully unties Stacey’s hands. He massages her wrists gently, kissing her neck softly at the same time. He slowly pulls out of her, and then picks her up.

“Come on Babe. Let's see what trouble we can get into in the shower,” he tells her with a smirk, as he carries her off. 


End file.
